warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Loners
Fern carried a mouse he had caught back to his den. He wasn't the best at hunting, but it was better then nothing. He padded into the hollowed out treestump that marked his den. ~Patchfeather~ 19:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Riley woke nearly five minutes later, yawning. The younger molly burst from her and Fern's den excited about the day's activity. 23:00, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fern flicked his tail when Riley flew past him. "I caught some food, if you want any," he really enjoyed his younger sister and was very protective of her. ~Patchfeather~ 23:08, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Riley giggled. "Nah, I think I'm in the mood for some salmon or trout." She replied, before racing off with a large leap. Her fluffy blowing in the wind that raced through her bicolored pelt. Jaws sat at the small stream that he always fished at. 23:39, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fern rolled his eyes. She'd probably be more likely to fall into the water then catch a huge fish. Hiding the mouse back into his den, Fern followed Riley. He at the very least wanted to be close by if something happened to her. ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Jaws lifted his gaze as a black and white molly raced into the clearing not far from. She had quite a bit of energy. "Excited are we?" He asked. Riley stopped immediately growing still as she stared at the massive tom. "W-who're you?" She asked. Jaws chuckled. "My name is Jaws, I'm a rogue that lives not far from here." He told her bowing his head as the yellow tabby followed not far behind Riley. 23:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fern watched Jaws closely without making a sound. He didn't like the thought of Riley being near a strange cat. ~Patchfeather~ 23:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Riley glanced back at Fern before walking forward slowly. "I'm Riley and this Fern, my older brother." She looked into the water to see salmon swimming. "Yum," she commented. Jaws chuckled and pushed an already caught salmon towards. "I can share with you." "Ooh really?!" She stepped forward. 23:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "No!" Fern sprang forward and stood between the fish and Riley. "No eating food from strangers," he whispered to Riley. What if this cat was crazy and put deathberries or something in the salmon? what if it was a sick one? he didn't want to take a chance. "Where do you come from?" Fern asked bluntly asked the tom. ~Patchfeather~ 00:00, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley eyed Jaws, "but.." Riley didn't think this tom would harm her. He was even cute. "Fern, I'm sure its oka-" "No, no" Jaws mumbled. "Its alright. I come from the great water." 00:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) "What is that?" Fern asked, staring at him with burning green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 00:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley giggled. "Its this huge water," Jaws said. "For miles the water is. Never ends." Riley's eyes widened at this. "When the sun rose and set, it was the most beautiful thing ever. Now its inhabited with the port and tons of two-leggeds. So I moved here and I live not far from here." 01:22, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Fern nodded. The tom spoke of the sea. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you," he murmured briskly. This cat seemed okay... but he wasn't going to trust him too much. At the very least, he'd be kind. ~Patchfeather~ 01:34, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley smiled, her bright, pale golden eyes on Jaws. The massive black tom seemed nice. Maybe even a friend someday, Riley looked back at Fern. "Fern, I'll be okay. If I need help I'll holler." She told him. She really wanted to talk to this cat. Jaws watched both loners closely. They were a peculiar pair. Were they mates? 01:52, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Fern looked from Riley to Jaws. He trusted Riley enough to let her wander about alone. But with this stanger... he'd stay nearby... at least... "I'll be farther downstream," he informed her, giving her ear a nuzzle. He lifted his gaze once more to Jaws, then headed downstream. He sat just behind a bush, so he could glance over every so often to check up on her. ~Patchfeather~ 02:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley gave a short sigh of relief. "He too clingy or something?" Jaws asked. Riley's eyes widened. "Oh no! He's my brother." Jaws nodded understandingly. "I had sister, Grace." He said sadly eyes matching the tone. "I'm sorry, is she.." The loner trailed. "Yeah, she died several moons ago. Drowned." Jaws shook off the memory. The massive black tom glanced at Fern before scooting slightly closer. "So what's you story?" He asked. 04:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart padded through a large clump of yarrow. Excited to see what this new thing tasted like, he ate and swallowed it. He gagged at the awful taste, and a moment later threw-up. Herbs were so cool! they could even kill you! ~Patchfeather~ 14:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) (that was kinda creepy lol) Plumpaw followed her elderly mentor of nine years of age. That was why Plumpaw needed to be serious about the herbs and the Clan. Leafwhisker could die at any time and leave Plumpaw with a Clan to care for then what? Jaws went into a story of the great water, telling how there big black and white Sharptooth's. He called them Orcas. The black and white loner watched with awe as he told this story imagining everything. 14:32, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart lifted his head from sniffing a clump of tansy when he heard rustling of cats. He hurried out of the clump of plants when he saw Leafwhisker, whom he had met before, and a much younger cat. "Hey, Leafwhisker! it's Fernheart!" he panted, after running over. ~Patchfeather~ 14:38, October 3, 2016 (UTC) The older tortoiseshell cat just grunted before leaving to pick some yarrow, ragwort, and horsetail. The white medicine cat apprentice, however, stared at the larger cat before her. This must be one of the Clans other medicine cats.. 14:41, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart studied the younger cat for a moment. She looked like she had just become an apprentice, still baring some kit fluff here and there... "Hello, I'm Fernheart. I am the medicine cat of ShadowClan. Are you Leafwhisker's apprentice?" ~Patchfeather~ 14:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Plumpaw watched the tom not understanding what he was saying, her being deaf she only understood sign language. Leafwhisker trotted over pushing him out of the way before repeating what the tom had said with tiny paw motions and tail motions. "You have to use sign language, she's deaf." Leafwhisker told the ShadowClan cat. Riley smiled at the black tom as he finished his story. "..they were beautiful creatures. Something amazing to see," he said describing the Orcas. "Maybe you'll get to see it someday." He told her. Riley's golden eyes found Jaws' yellow ones. There was something about this tom that dragged her in, attracted her to him. 16:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart nodded with understanding, although he didn't know how to do sigh language. He thought for a moment. He'd learn it, she was a fellow medicine cat, he should be able to speak with her if he needed to. Fern caught a trout from the river and stashed it for later. He huffed, annoyed with that one tom, Jaws. ~Patchfeather~ 01:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Plumpaw nodded to her mentor before speaking. "I'm Plumpaw, yes I'm the apprentice of Leafwhisker." She paused squinting at the tom. "I became her apprentice today," Leafwhisker turned to whisper something in his ear. "I'll teach you sign language. Meet me at the gathering place tomorrow." Riley smiles before glancing at Fern. He was fuming. Half a fish was already torn up. Oh dear, she thought. "I should probably go," "When will I see you again?" He asked. Riley thought for a minute before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Meet me her tonight during Twilight." She said. 01:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Turbo trotted alongside her much-larger brother, Nitro, who kept a smooth pace while glancing around protectively. He'd die before someone lay a claw on his sister, or merely look at her in the wrong way. Ever since they were old enough to live on their own, the two siblings had been travelling together. 01:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern waited for Riley to finish up. He didn't like this tom, yes he was kind, but he might be hiding something beneath it all... Fern knew ''he was. And look how big he was, he could kill Riley if he tripped over her! Fernheart nodded. "Thank you." ~Patchfeather~ 01:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Riley smiled and jumped up. "Okay see you later Jaws." She said. Jaws watched the pretty molly leave with her brother. Leafwhisker nodded. "Plumpaw carry this." She said motioning to a big bundle of catmint, ragwort, and horsetail. 01:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Turbo, be careful with how you walk, you'll alert everything in the forest of our presence." Nitro grunted as he cast his sister a side glance, watching as the bicolored molly trotted happily before grinning sarcastically. "What?! I can't hear you!!" She shouted this on the top of her lungs, irritating Nitro and causing him to cringe. "...Idiot." He huffed, flattening his ears and walking along. 01:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern led the way back to the cave where they lived. "What did he tell you? he didn't hurt you did he? try and feed you anything?" he asked, harshly, sniffing her over to make sure she didn't have any strange scents on her. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "I'm fine, Fern." She grumbled yawning. Already time for a nap. She squeezed into their den before curling up. Jaws thought about the young molly a moment more before his thoughts went to Jennifer. His deceased mate. She'd died after they'd had a big argument that was when he'd moved to start over. Her death, everything. Was his fault. 02:38, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Blah blah blah, Mr. Grumpypaws. You just don't know how to have fun." Turbo snorted at her brother, continuing to trot alongside him, grinning at him as she did so. "No, I just want to keep my skin and not have it ripped off by some rogue." 02:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern sighed, watching his sister squeeze into their cave, chin jutted out. He closed his eyes and padded away for a walk. He was worried deeply about his little sister... what if... what if she fell in love with ''that? no. Nope. Fern would not approve, and Riley wouldn't be able to speak to that tom again, wheather she liked it or not! He suddenly heard rustling and voices. He pricked his yellow ears. Cats, so close to his den. With Riley there. No. ''Nope. He would march right up to them and give them a nice smack in the face for coming so close to his home. ~Patchfeather~ 02:52, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "They'd only rip your skin off because you're so grumpy." Turbo let out a snort of laughter, jogging sideways and grinning at her brother as she did so. She kept cackling, until Nitro, fearing that her all her noise would make someone approach, flattened his ears. "Sug, quit!!" At once, she snapped her jaw shut, narrowed her eyes, and growled. "...''Never call me that again, Nitro. Never." 02:54, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern stalked the two cats for a moment, not paying attention to their annoying chatter, then approached, smoothly gliding out of the bracken over toward the two cats, a black and white she-cat and a brown tom. "Hello, there," Fern mewed calmly to the two, even though he wanted to smack them to death. "What brings you here?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:59, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Turbo, still ticked from her brother's mention of her former name, simply glared at the ground, grumbling to herself with her ears flattened. Nitro pinned his ears as well, stopped dead in his tracks before hissing at his sister. "See? What did I tell you?!" He then looked up, letting his dark gaze meet Fern's. "...we're just passing through." 03:01, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern let his own ears flatten. "I suggest you move, fast," he huffed, letting the tips of his claws show. Why were they so mad at him? maybe they shouldn't wander on his territory. Oh wait, was this his territory? whoops... oh well. ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) At once, Nitro let out a low growl, his own claws unsheathing as well at the sight of the other tom's. "We'll move as fast as we want to, you don't own this land." Turbo leaned against his brother, trying to force him to move, but the brown tabby refused to budge. "If you want to fight for some pesky walking-land, then bring it. I won't let you lay a claw on Turbo." 03:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern let out a growl. The image of his sleeping sister in his head. This rogue must ''be lying! he would stalk around here and try to kill them later on! steal their den and hunting land... Without another thought, Fern flew at the tom with a snarl of rage. ~Patchfeather~ 03:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Riley woke later alone. ''Where was Fern? It was almost dusk. The black and white molly poked her head out of their den. Silence. Fear clutched her stomach now. "Fern?" She called out. Jaws sat in the trees that surrounded Riley and her brother's den. "Fern?!" He heard the she-cat growing panicked. Jaws leapt down and bounded to her. "Oh! Jaws!" She exclaimed. "Have you seen Fern?" Jaws knew that Fern had been engaging in a fight. A deadly one. "He must be hunting," he told her. "I crossed his scent not long ago." Riley nodded okay with this. She dragged her left forepaw through the dusty dirt. "What're you doing here? Fern'll freak if he sees you here." Jaws shrugged. The massive tom wasn't afraid if this she-cat's brother. Fern had some bravery to him, but would he try to keep Riley aww from Jaws? Would he be that daft to push her away? Riley glanced up through her dark lashes up at Jaws with her golden eyes. They were like the sun. Everything about this loner attracted him. He hadn't felt this way since..Jennifer. His former deceased mate. Now dead. 04:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart flicked his tail to the two medicine cats. "I'll see you tomorrow," he mewed to the old Leafwhisker. "I should be going now." ~Patchfeather~ 14:17, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Leafwhisker dipped her head slightly, cringing at the pain in her neck. She had grown old in her time with the Clan and the time before that. Plumpaw watched her mentor cringe in pain. "Do I need to gather some poppy seeds?" She asked in her soprano voice. Leafwhisker signaled a no. Riley eyed Jaws. Was Fern right about his past? Was this tom dark and broody or open? Jaws saw the look she gave him, one of being wary. She was having second thoughts. "What made you move here?" She asked. Jaws felt a sharp pain in his heart. Jennifer, that was what made him move here. 14:22, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart saw Leafwhisker, and flinched a little. "Good-bye, Leafwhisker, Plumpaw," he mewed, waving his tail as he made his way back to his own territory. ~Patchfeather~ 14:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Jaws took a deep breath, he wanted a new beginning so she would be the only one he told. "Before I came here, I had a mate. Jennifer, was her name." He paused as he saw the scene in his head replaying over and over. "She died about a year after we became mates, hit by a monster. She was..uh expecting." Riley's golden eyes softened quite a bit. "I'm so sorry," she said feeling horrible. She knew this, that meant he must like her in some way. "I'd like a new start, a new mate, a family even." Jaws said, yellow eyes meeting Riley's golden ones. 14:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Flattening his ears and releasing a snarl, Nitro met Fern with extended claws, welcoming the fight as he bared his fangs. Turbo, on the other hand, huffed in rage. "Toms!! They never listen!" 23:14, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern lashed out blindly at the tom, Nitro. This cat was crazy! coming here and just... yeah! Although he violently lashed out, he only felt air glid between his claws. ~Patchfeather~ 23:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Abruptly, Nitro held out a claw, pushing it against Fern's chest before scoffing. As powerful and intimidating as he was, the brown tabby was remarkably intelligent and mature. "My, my...this sure is a terrifying sight. Are you going to 'punish' me for doing nothing wrong, or just make us both look like fools?" 23:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern, just then, realized he was about a tail-length away. That was.... upsetting... Without a word, Fern came closer and smacked Nitro in the face. That was his power, the great godly power of smacking. ~Patchfeather~ 23:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Nitro sniffed, offended by such an attack. "That's your punishmet? A 'slap to the wrist'." Hissing, the brown tabby gave Fern a big blow to the face in return. Turbo meerly watched, grumbling in annoyance. 00:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Fern flew flat on his back, surprised by such force. He had never really... fought anyone before. He got back to his paws, wincing in dizziness. He began smacking Nitro over and over again in a flurry of blows. That'll show him! ~Patchfeather~ 01:11, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Really, the attacks of this tom was only starting to annoy him. Growling and pulling back, Nitro glared at the tom before sweeping at his paws before firmly placing a heavy paw on Fern's chest to pin him. "Listen, kid." Although, Nitro was pretty sure this cat was around his age, not much of a kid. "I'm not here to have my time wasted with a play fight. Don't come over here and threaten me like that, unless you want your throat teared out." 01:15, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Fern stopped struggling. "Just leave here," he murmured softly, knowing he had been defeated. He had made himself look like such a fool... he had always thought his fighting skills were so much better. ~Patchfeather~ 01:25, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Turbo looked down at the golden tom, twitching her whiskers in amusement before walking off. Huffing, Nitro released the tom before trotting after his sister, being sure to give Fern a warning glare before he sauntered off. 01:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Fern huffed in anger as he watched the tom leave. He had to work on his fighting moves.... badly.... he sighed. No use pouting about it, and scampered off back to his den. ~Patchfeather~ 01:34, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Riley stared at Jaws for a moment more. "That doesn't make you incapable of love." She said. The black and white molly smiled touching her nose to his shoulder fur gently. Jaws had no idea what she saw in him, but he could tell that she wasn't the judge mental type. He had no idea of her past and really didn't care. "Your brother should be back by now." He stated before torotring off with Riley on his paws. They eventually came across Nitro, Fern, and Turbo. "Fern!" Riley exclaimed rushing to her brother's side, Jaws behind her pushing Nitro away from her brother. "Who're you?" She asked with narrowed golden eyes. 01:37, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "Aww, did big bad Nitro keep his wittle sister safe?" Grinning, Turbo teased her tall brother gently, poking the built tom's shoulder playfully. 01:39, October 5, 2016 (UTC) (i don't think that'll work with Jaws and Riley, Fern and the Nitro already stopped the fight themselves) ~Patchfeather~ 16:27, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Jaws stood back beside Riley, more close than usual. Riley eyed her brother, he always seemed to get into fights. "What were you thinking?" She asked angrily. 19:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Nitro grunted, the sturdy tom walking along as his energetic sister constantly prodded him. "We wouldn't have had a problem if you hadn't opened your big mouth, like I told you not to." The tabby growled to his bicolored sister. 19:47, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Fern ignored his sisters question. "Why is he here?" he asked, eyeing Jaws warily. White fought with the white tom, Storm, whom battered at her belly in savage kicks with his hindpaws. They locked together, hissing and spitting. Meanwhile, Peridot sat tucked away at the edge of the fight, watching his brother battle with the she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 20:03, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Riley stared at Fern. Was he serious? Jaws stood in front of the tiny loner protectively. "I'm here as her friend," he said. Riley's eyes narrowed angrily, golden fire shone within them. The massive tom turned to Riley. "I should go, I'll see you later." He touched her nose with his. 01:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern watched this. Tail tip flicking tro and fro. "You can beat her, Storm!" Peridot yowled to his brother. Storm sank his teeth into White's scruff and savagely shook the small she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 01:54, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Turbo, eventually settling down, slinked alongside Nitro, unsure of where they were going. Really, the two littermates had no home, they just...wandered. 02:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Riley glared at her brother angrily. "You could give me some space ya know?" She snapped finally. She was tired of being controlled. Fern always starting fights and not letting her talk to anyone. Jaws, meanwhile, strolled back to his makeshift camp. Maybe someday he could start his own clowder? Starting with Riley. There was this connection he had with her. 02:03, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern lashed his tail. "I'm just trying to protect you! you don't even know Jaws! he could be tricking you for all you know!" ~Patchfeather~ 02:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Turbo glanced briefly back at her brother, who seemed to be slowing down a bit. "...I'm going hunting," she decided at long last, craving some personal space from Nitro. "Alright, alright...meet me back here soon, and be fast!!" Nitro ordered, settling down underneath a tree while his bicolored sister trotted off. 02:08, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Riley felt hurt slice through her chest. Fine, she huffed and turned sprinting away in the direction Jaws had went. She just needed a friend. Jaws heard soft paw steps behind him. Whirling he saw an upset Riley. "What's wrong?" Tears threatened to spill. 02:14, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern huffed in anger, then sprinted off. He had not one clue where he was going. White lashed out and hit Storm in the eye. Storm yowled in pain and reeled back. White sprang onto him, biting his shoudler. "Yeild!" she yowled. ~Patchfeather~ 02:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Riley stared at Jaws. Was he lying to her? She didn't think so. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked. Jaws yellow eyes widened. "O-of course." He stuttered, the black tom motioned forward. "Here I'll show you my den." Riley followed. Jaws showed his den, which was decorated with jay feathers, several assorted pebble piles, and a small fresh-kill pile was near the back of the cave. "Wow, its beautiful." She said, golden eyes glittering in the dark. 02:27, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Turbo silently stalked away from her brother until she was out of ear-shot, and started stomping through the woods to take out her anger. Ugh! She couldn't take how up-tight and cautious her brother was! 02:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) The two cats, loner and rogue rolled too close to a hill, and tumbled down. Peridot pricked his ears and chased after them, losing his balence and half running and falling down with them. ~Patchfeather~ 03:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Nitro, meanwhile, slowly lay down underneath the tree, refusing to let his guard down. He was oblivious to his sister's current irritation towards him, he had a tendency to be a bit insensitive like that...it only angered Turbo even further. Morgan lazily walked along, her eyes sharp and judgemental even at that very moment. She was leading her son, Tiger, to their old hunting territory to show him the ropes. 20:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Larch followed his mate, with his daughter, River trailing behind him. He was excited to show the kits the territory, but would never let that show. He let out a quiet snort. Hopefully his kits would catch something nice, instead of a mouse like they always catched, maybe they could catch a hare... 20:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Alright, you two," Morgan began in her usual-serious tone, eyes narrowed sharply, "...it's time for you two go hunting. And for pete's sake, no mice. You're talented hunters, not kittypets." 20:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) River sat, eyes and ears alert at her mother. She nodded quickly. "Okay. What if I don't? Will you be mad?" Larch rolled his eyes. "... if you don't, then you don't have anything to eat for the rest of the day." 21:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morgan nodded over at her mate. "What he said. Now, get-" She cut herself off as she tasted the air, flattening her ears quickly. "...What the heck?! What's that smell?" 21:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Larch quickly scented the air. His whiskers twitched and his ears pricked, alert. "Someone is on our ''land!" River shifted uncomfortably beside her brother. 23:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Tiger flattened his ears nervously before tasting the air as well, his eyes growing wide heartbeats later. "A ''lot of someones are in our territory!" 23:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Larch leashed his tail. "We must drive them out!" he hissed. River didn't move. If there were really a lot of someones here, then maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to charge into whatever they were scenting...? 00:06, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "You bet, and boy we will...c'mon, let's get moving." Morgan spoke quickly, yet with a fierce tone as she forced her way forward, Tiger cautiously following his mother. 00:08, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Riley still in awe, she stared at the den then at Jaws. Would Fern find her since she were to stay here right now? The bicolored loner turned to face the massive tom. "So you live here, huh?" 01:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Finished with her hunting, Turbo slowly trotted back to her brother, carrying a squirrel and blackbird. 02:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ash lashed her silver tabby striped tail swiftly before stalking forward. She placed her paws very carefully on the ground, making sure not to make a noise. He brother, Stag, rested several fox tail-lengths away and what a surprise he would get from his playful sibling. Stag flicked his ears toward Tearyn, his gaze soft as he watched his flame-point sister gather lilies and several other flowers. Lilies were her favorite. The flame-point cat was so involved in her flower picking that she didn't notice her brother's fond gaze. Ash let out a cry of war before pouncing her brother who jumped up quickly batting her away. Ever since the death of their mother, Speckles, the brown smoke had been very cautious. Despite, Speckles having been delirious in her old age. "I'm border, Stag." She finally whined. Stag had been intending on asking his siblings if they'd like to join a Clan and maybe just maybe they thought they'd be safe there. "I want to talk to you two about something." He said abruptly. 16:30, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Nitro immeidately raised his head at the sight of his bicolored sister approaching, and he swiftly rose to his paws, tasting the air. Good...no fools had followed his precious sister. She was all the family he had left...he'd kill anything to keep her safe. "Everything go well, Turbo?" 02:27, November 4, 2016 (UTC)